


Camboy AU

by SammiB



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, camboy au, camboy ian, camboy mickey, fuck the finale, is it au if it can happen?, no break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiB/pseuds/SammiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian comes up with the idea of becoming a camboy to make money. How does mickey feel about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camboy AU

**Author's Note:**

> I live in a disassociated state where 5x12 doesn't exist and ian and mickey are happy and together and have lots of sex. here is the fruit of my labo and trauma of 5x12 thats left me so scarred...

Mickey let out a groan as Ian went down on him. His legs were sprawled open and Ian laid between them giving Mickey head so good his toes clenched the bedsheets.

They had been through the motions;breaking up, getting back together they were finally in a good space for once. Things between them felt more than good as Mickey let out another moan. Ian looked up at Mickey. His eyes clenched tight, his head falling back as Ian worked him.

Mickey let out a gasped as Ian pulled Mickey's dick out of him mouth with a pop.

"Damn Gallagher." Mickey let out as Ian used his hand and jerked Mickey. He used his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Good morning to you too." Mickey let out with a laugh.

"Glad to see you like it." Ian smiled as he used his thumb to massage Mickey's head. Mickey twitches at the movement. "I think I found a way to make us some money since you got shut down." Ian said sitting up on his knees without letting go of Mickey's penis.

"How?" Mickey moaned out. The last thing on Mickey's mind was money. They were up to their necks in bills but the only thing on his mind right now was Ian.

"I'm gonna start camming." Mickey's euphoric state was halted when Ian said that with ease. Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist and stopped him.

"What?"

"You know, be a camboy. You do know what that is right?" Ian asked unaware of the fear shaking Mickey. Was this Ian Ian or was this manic Ian? Sometimes he had to ask himself since Ian refused to take medication. It was thought but they found a way around it.

"I know what the fuck it is. Jerking and playing with yourself in front of a camera meanwhile on the other end some wrinkly, old, loser is jerking off to it." Mickey's temper rose as his dick went limp. "Why the fuck would you want to do that? Don't you have a job? Ask for more shifts." Since the neighborhood was getting gentrified by the hipsters and business philanthropists, Ian got a job at a Planet Fitness on the main road but the train station.

"I did." Ian rolled his eyes as Mickey got up out of the bed and put on a white undershirt. "And then I had to listen to the manager bitch and cry about how I come in 2 minutes late and how everyone needs to have equal shifts." Ian worked the front desk some days, signing people up and sometimes giving tours and demonstrations of how to use the equipment.

"So why can't you do something that doesn't involve you gyrating, touching and rubbing others or yourself?" Mickey said with a little spite.

"Do you know how much I make a week? One fifty. When I worked in the club I made two times that in a day. Plus tips." Ian pointed out.

"You mean the money old men shoved in your shorts trying to cop a feel?" Mickey remembered watching from the side as a burly man took out a $5 bill, licked it and ran it down Ian's torso as he danced one night. He grabbed the guy just before his hand went someplace else threatening to break his knuckles.

"No, I mean the money that went to pitching in for bills and food." Ian always had a different perspective on things. When Mickey saw things in black he saw them in white.

"Trust me okay. This isn't forever. Two things that gay guys can't resist: Asians." Ian held up his index finger and Mickey rolled his eyes. "And gingers." Ian said with a wink, Mickey let out a chuckle.

"Am I wrong?" Ian asked for confirmation.

"Maybe it's our pale skin and freckles that make us look so exotic. Or our red hair that no box dye can mimic. What do you think?" Ian pressed on. Mickey couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do what you want; but no showing your face and business stays business."

"What should I do wear a fucking Mexican wrestling mask over this money maker?" Ian motioned to his face.

"Not my problem, figure it out." Mickey said finding a pair of pants to put on. _Why was he getting dressed again? It's not like he had anywhere to be._

"We can both do it?" Ian offered as he pulled Mickey close to him by the waist. He gave Ian a look that said ' Who the fuck do you think I am?'. "Double the money." Ian tried again. But Mickey fixed his face to say 'Hell no.'  

"Okay." Ian said holding onto Mickey's hand. He reached for the door. "Where are you going?" Ian lurched Mickey back and pushed him onto the bed. "I wasn't finished." He said as he undid Mickey's pants and dove back into him.

****  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> should i keep going or nah?


End file.
